This research program is designed to explore the biochemical genetics of gonorrhea. Particulr emphasis is directed towards: 1) establishing the map of the N. gonorrhoeae by transformation, and conjubation; 2) the fine structure analysis of the arginine pathway including the linkage of various mutations to other markers in the chromosome and the regulation of the biosynthetic enzymes; 3) determining the changes in the cell envelope as a function of alteration of environmental conditions. In these studies, organisms will be grown at a variety of different pH's, envelopes isolated, and the nature of the protein-peptidoglycan complex determined. Particular emphasis will be given to function of autolysin from cells isolated on different media, and the turnover of the peptidoglycan-protein complex. The relationship of this protein-peptidoglycan complex to pathogenicity will be studied intensively.